Big Time Crisis
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Tumblr is down and Kendall's life is now known as a 'big time crisis'.


**A/N **HAPPY 12 12 12 EVERYBODY! OMG. I'm freaking out here 'cause this will be the last one, ya know? Until like, a hundred years but we'll all be dead by then. :P So I really wanted to get something out on the date 12 12 12 because it's just so kewl to me and because I'm a dork. This one shot is about dumb tumblr and its fucking issues and it might be really bad but I'm just glad I got something out on 12 12 12. lol.

Thank goodness that it'll be my last one shot because I finally know where I'm taking one of my stories. Christ. -.-'

Any who, like this, hate this, love it, don't, I really don't give a f.u.c.k. Just happy that I got it out on 12 12 12. X3 Excuse me stupidness, it's almost midnight here and I'm tired.

* * *

**Big Time Crisis**

James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell were all crowded around the table in 2J's kitchen table in an intense game of Monopoly when they heard their boyfriend, Kendall Knight, utter the most tragic, horror filled and blood curdling scream.

The dice was dropped from Carlos' hand as if it burned him and scrambled off his chair to reach the room that held his possibly hurt blonde. James' chair was on the floor and deserted as James was already down the hall and kicking the door to their shared room down, Logan hot on his heels.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" they both shouted as they breathed heavily and glared around the room for any hint of danger. Carlos skidded to a halt right behind them wielding a baseball bat that he'd snatched from who knows where.

He too glared around the room but just like James and Logan, spotted no immediate danger, no sign of a struggle of some sort or a bad guy looking for a beat down. The only person in the room was Kendall who was sitting on their king sized bed with his open laptop. Fat tears were rolling down his face and he was gripping the ends of his blonde hair with a vice grip while soft whimpers fled from his mouth.

James made his way over to his boyfriend with concern etched all over his face. Carlos and Logan followed him wearing the same expressions. "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked and sat down beside his blonde.

Kendall, confused and distraught, looked over at him with watery emerald eyes before turning them to his other two lovers who were seated on his other side. "Tumblr!" he hiccuped and pointed at his laptop's screen with a trembling finger, "It's down!"

The three boyfriend's followed the slender finger's end to the screen of the blonde's laptop and saw the light blue screen with white words printed across it saying We're Sorry and some other shit that James, Carlos nor Logan were interested.

The aforementioned boys stared hard at the youngest boy who was crying softly into the plaid sleeve of his shirt mumbling "My life is over" over and over again.

Logan hopped off the bed first with a frown on his face. "Your life is not over, Doll. Jesus, this is what tumblr does to people, it's pathetic."

Kendall gasped, mortified. "Excuse you smart ass but tumblr is AMAZING, okay?! And it's down for some unknown reason and I just- it's a crisis, I'm telling you! A big time crisis..." Kendall pouted as he stared longingly at his computer, wishing tumblr would get its shit together and start working again.

Carlos kissed Kendall's cheek. "It's not the end of the world, Kenny. So if you ever scream like it is again, I will kill you."

The blonde's pout deepened even further as he stared at the Latino who rolled his amused eyes and gave Kendall a peck on the lips. "Love you."

"Even though you'll kill me?" Kendall grouched and leaned into James' side.

Carlos just chuckled and left the room with Logan, reminding the younger boy that it was still his turn which had Logan rolling his eyes because he didn't forget.

"They're right you know." James started when the older half of the group left, leaving him and Kendall alone on the huge bed.

"How so?" the blonde mumbled, falling completely against his boyfriend. James chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Tumblr has pretty much taken over your life. In an unhealthy way." the brunette began to explain.

"I don't see the problem in that." Kendall grumped as he resituated himself on James' lap so he was facing him and pressed his face in the crook of the older boy's neck.

"Long story short, I think you need a break from tumblr and it being down is a perfect way for you to come hang out with your boyfriends, yeah?"

"Nooo." Kendall whined from his slumped position.

"Yeees." James mocked and lifted him up before setting him on his feet.

"Jamie-"

"La la la!" said boy smirked and steered his complaining blonde to the door but before James could open it, Carlos did with a grin.

"Hey, I was just coming to get you two. Logie drew Kendall in!" the Latino chirped and plucked Kendall away from James to hug him which the blonde returned grumpily.

"Perfect! Blondie here can get over his 'big time crisis' and hang with us for the rest of the day." James grinned while Kendall sighed.

"I guess... but tumblr-"

"Will be up and working when the day is over, babe." Logan cut in, suddenly standing right by his boyfriends. The smart boy took the youngest boy's hand and led him to the table where the game was spread on it. "Forget about it now and play with us. It'll be good for you, trust me." Logan sat down and pulled Kendall into his lap.

James and Carlos sat down across from them giggling at the look on Kendall's face. But the uninterested look the blonde wore disappeared during the middle of playing Monopoly and soon he was laughing and having fun taking all of his boyfriend's money.

His big time crisis was long forgotten, James, Carlos and Logan made sure of it later that night.


End file.
